


Do You Love Volleyball More Than Me?

by lalasagna



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Self-Indulgent, dumb boyfriends kissing, hinata always gets his way because kags is whipped af, kageyama doesn't like not kissing hinata, no one cries this time youre welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 19:58:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5678689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalasagna/pseuds/lalasagna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata asks Kageyama a question and Kageyama takes some time to answer. Honestly, at least.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Love Volleyball More Than Me?

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be a drabble oh my god  
> i was wondering if they'd ever ask "do you love volleyball more than you love me" to each other and who would ask and how they'd say it and how the other would respond  
> and this was the result  
> enjoy my self-indulgence

 

“Kageyama?”

Said boy made a sound of acknowledgement from his position on the couch. Hinata moved closer.

“Do you love volleyball more than me?” Hinata asked, looking straight at him.

“Huh?” Kageyama said. “Is that even a question? Of course it’s volleyball.”

Hinata made an angry sound. “Ehhhh?? Why??”

They were both on the couch, the tv showing a volleyball match that they were only half paying attention to. It was a normal Saturday afternoon, with Hinata on Kageyama’s lap, slow conversations and short-lived arguments floating between them. Well, until Hinata asked that question.

“Don’t _you_ love volleyball more than you love me?” Kageyama retorted.

Hinata stared at him, answering quickly. “I love volleyball more than anything in the world.”

The look on his face made Kageyama smile a little. “See? We’re even.”

He felt the smaller boy nudge him. “I’ll make you love me more than volleyball.”

“And how are you going to do that?”

Instead of answering, Hinata turned around, fully facing Kageyama and pressed a soft kiss to his lips, pulling away immediately. Kageyama furrowed his eyebrows at him, moving closer. Hinata pursed his lips and leaned back.

“What are you doing?” Kageyama said, trying to inch Hinata’s head closer.

“Do you love volleyball more than me?” Hinata said as a reply.

Kageyama had the overwhelming urge to punch him and then kiss him.

“Ugh, idiot, just kiss me.”

“Noooo!! You have to say you love me more than volleyball!” Hinata giggled as Kageyama started tickling his sides.

Hinata leaned back until his back was flat against the couch, Kageyama on top of him. He smiled at the flushed expression of the boy on top of him and brought his hand to Kageyama’s neck, stroking lightly. His chest swelled in warmth at the sight and feeling of Kageyama so close to him.

“I think I might love you more than volleyball.” He said, straightforwardly, his brown eyes locked with piercing blue ones.

Kageyama buried his face in Hinata’s shoulder. He felt like he was going to burst with all the feelings inside of him at that very moment. He exhaled, but it didn’t really help stop the thumping of his heart against his chest. He knew Hinata could feel it too.

“Kageyama,” Hinata said, drawing him from his shoulder.  “How do you feel about volleyball? How do you feel about me? How would you compare these two feelings if asked to?”

Kageyama laughed. “Dumbass, you just changed the words. “

Hinata puffed out his cheeks, displeased that he had been found out. Kageyama brushed his lips against them, savouring the warmth. He pulled back, looking at Hinata stare at him. Hinata’s hair was messy, but charmingly so and his eyes were as big and bright as usual. He felt like he really would turn blind if he stared at the brown irises for too long, but at the same time, he couldn’t really take his eyes off them. He leaned it, closing his eyes.

He opened them again as something barred him from kissing the hell out of his boyfriend. It was said boyfriend’s hand, he realized, raising his eyebrow.

“I want a kiss,” Kageyama said, unhappy at this period of Hinata-kiss-deprivation.

“I want you to say that you love me more than volleyball,” Hinata said plainly then seemed to think about it before adding, “And mean it.”

Kageyama groaned. “How am I supposed to change my mind so quickly?”

For some reason, Hinata seemed to accept this as a challenge and proceeded to pull him closer, and at the same time keeping his mouth away. He brought his hands to Kageyama’s hair, stroking softly and smiling up at him. He looked beautiful even under the unflattering fluorescent light in Kageyama’s living room, all joy and hope and god _damn_ it.

_This isn’t fair_ , Kageyama thought _. This is foul play_.

Hinata nuzzled at his neck, taking in the smell of milk and vanilla-scented shampoo. It was familiar and comforting, being surrounded by Kageyama and Hinata knew that he had been lying when he said he didn’t love Kageyama more than volleyball the first time. He recalled the feeling of spiking the ball and watching it quickly slap the ground with a loud _whap_ and he felt light like he could jump and he’d somehow end up in the clouds. Compared to feeling Kageyama all around him however, where he felt safe and like he could do anything in the world, win Nationals, grow taller, be able to understand animals, volleyball seemed to shrink into a glass of sparkling water beside a gallon of fizzy orange juice. As much as Hinata liked and needed water, he craved and yearned for orange juice.

Before he was able to ponder about his metaphors a little bit more though, he noticed Kageyama looking at him with a slightly scrunched up face. He poked at his cheek.

“You’re making a weird face again,” Hinata pointed out, but he was smiling.

“Th-This is just my face!” Kageyama reasoned, flushing.

Hinata smiled wider. “Is there anything you’d like to say to me, Kageyama-kun?”

He knew the other didn’t miss the teasing sound in his voice. He bit his lip as the other murmured softly under his breath. He had heard, but he couldn’t help pushing the setter to his limits.

“Huh? What was that?”

Kageyama gave him a short glare, but it dissolved once Hinata let go of his lip, his eyes following the movement. He breathed in as if the task at hand was so unconquerable. His shoulders were tense and his face was a pretty shade of red.

“I don’t love volleyball more than you,” Kageyama repeated, moving his gaze to the side.

Hinata laughed before bringing his mouth to the taller boy’s, giving them both what they had wanted the whole time. It wasn’t unfamiliar to them, far from it, but this time was different, as if Kageyama’s new confession had added fuel to their kissing skills. Hinata pulled him closer, tugging at his neck and brushing his fingers against black strands. Kageyama sighed when he opened his mouth as if kissing Hinata was taking a gulp of water after being left in a dessert for thirty months. He couldn’t say that it wasn’t how it felt like as well.

“How was that?” Hinata asked cheerfully after they pulled away.

“One more,” Kageyama insisted, bumping his nose against Hinata’s.

“Okay, but this time, tell me that you love me more than milk.”

“Hinata Shouyou,” Kageyama said, “There is nothing I love more than the idiot below me who _keeps depriving me of kisses with his dumb questions_.”

Hinata made a happy chirping sound before Kageyama leaned down again. He wondered if Kageyama expected that question, because everyone knew he had this weird addiction to milk boxes, but the thought dissipated as Kageyama deepened the kiss, initiating a tongue battle with him and running his hands through his hair.

Hinata opened his eyes as Kageyama pulled back, staring back at him and his deep blue eyes. He couldn’t help but smile, seeing him like this, knowing that he was the only person who could make him flush like this. He felt the same way he does after he eats five plates of delicious food, but maybe ten thousand times better.

Apparently he had said that out loud because Kageyama blushed deeper. “Dumbass, that doesn’t make sense.”

Hinata blew a raspberry at him in response, but at the same time pulling him back down to press his lips more insistently at Kageyama’s soft ones.


End file.
